


Bookstore

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bookstore AU, First Kisses, Fluffy, M/M, some awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Part of AUctober:October 1st: BookstoreNico goes shopping for Hazel's birthday, he might have found something else in his search.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I am on this bandwagon. XD Hopefully I can power through this while still working on my other stories. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

AUctober: Oct. 1st Bookstore

Nico frowned as he walked down the street, glancing at the various items the stores had to offer. His sister’s birthday was coming up and he had no idea what to get her this time around. Art supplies were always a safe bet, but she probably had enough of those to last her a lifetime at this point because that was what everyone seemed to get her. He wanted it to be something special. Hazel always managed to find him unique and thoughtful gifts, but he was terrible at it. It wasn’t that he didn’t know his sister. It was just hard to get something for her that she didn’t already get for herself. 

So here he was, in the middle of this old town filled with unique shops that one doesn’t just see in a mall. There was a clock store, an art studio, a wood shop, an antique store, a record store and more. Just a bunch of old little shops that one doesn’t necessarily see in more modern cities. But one store caught his eye. A little antique bookstore. Hazel loved old books just like he did. Although he was the one that collected the antique books, he was sure that Hazel wouldn’t mind having one of her own. Worse case if he didn’t find anything for her here, he could always give her one of his own. Still, it was worth a look inside.

The moment he stepped into the story, he could smell the old book smell. There was just such a pleasing and calming sent to being surrounded by old books. The best were ones that weren’t in perfect condition and told stories of their previous owners.

“Welcome,” A guy about his age said cheerily from behind the counter. The smile blinding in the otherwise somewhat dark store to help preserve the old books. The guy was not what he would have expexted to be working in such a shop with curly blond hair, surfer tan skin covered in adorable freckles and the bluest of eyes. “Is there anything that you are looking for in particular?”

“Just browsing,” Nico answered automatically even though he had a list of Hazel’s favorite books in mind. Although, he owned all those titles so he was saving those for back up if he couldn’t find anything here. Sometimes just browsing through little shops like this is where one makes one of the greatest discoveries. Growing up, he would spend so much time in stores like this one lost in the world of books.

“Okay,” The guy said. “Just let me know if you need anything. My name is Will so feel free to just shout my name.”

Nico glanced at the man, Will, one last time to give him a nod before disappearing behind one of the large bookshelves. His fingers gently brushing over the many titles of various books, some familiar, some not. This little antique bookstore had a good variety of different genres to search through, something he wasn’t expecting to find in such a small store. There were even old books in different languages which he was automatically drawn to since they were sometimes hard to find in the states. One book in particular caught his eye, the familiar blue cover he remembered his mother holding while reading it to him as he fell asleep. It was even in Italian. 

He shook his head and kept looking. He wasn’t here for himself, he was here to find a birthday gift for his sister. He would look for that first and then go back to the books that caught his eye. It would seem he was going to have to be careful in the bookstore. They had more of an interesting variety than he thought they would. He didn’t need to be walking out of here with a stack of old books to add to his collection.

Nico lost track of time with browsing, already having a list of books in mind for him and several options for his sister. Should he just give her all of them? Or should he get all of them then give them to her over time? It would solve the problem of having to go birthday and Christmas shopping for a couple of years. Still, it would feel impersonal after some time. So he would just get her all of them and give her half now and the other half at Christmas. Then next year he would have to figure out a new idea for gifts.

“Wow,” the guy, Will said as Nico piled the books onto the checkout counter. “No wonder it was taking you so long.” He gave Nico another one of the bright smiles. “Going to buy out the store now?”

“I was surprised at the collection you had,” Nico answered politely. “Not all antique bookstores have old books in other languages other than maybe Latin and Greek.”

Will laughed, “Yeah, Pa travels the world and brings a bunch of books home for Ma to either keep or sell. It was how this shop actually started. She had too many books, so she started to sell them.” He carefully rang up the books. “Are any of these for gifts? Or all for you?”

Nico frowned, “Why do you want to know?”

“Store policy to ask,” Will grinned. “If it is a gift we can wrap it for you. We have special wrapping paper and everything to keep the books safe until it is time to give it to the person you bought it for.” 

“How many books do you feel like wrapping?” 

Will’s blue eyes widened as he looked at the stack of books, then back to Nico. “Are all of these gifts?” Nico couldn’t keep the amused smirk off his face at the look Will was giving him. He could only imagine how long it would take to wrap each of these books he was buying.

“This stack,” Nico said as he pointed to the stack he picked out for Hazel. “Is for my sister, but the rest is for me. Don’t worry, you won’t spend the rest of your day with me gift wrapping old books.”

“Oh?” Will said with a playful glimmer in is bright blue eyes. “And what if I want to spend the day with you gift wrapping old books?”

Nico blinked at Will a few times in confusion before his brow furrowed and a frown set itself upon his lips. What was this guy playing at? Was he.. was he flirting? No one ever flirted with him. He was the weird kid that sat in the corner of the room doing his own thing in high school. Even in his first semester of college he sat in the darkest corner of the room if possible. There was no way tall, blond surfer tan guy would ever be interested in him.

“S-sorry...” Will stuttered, a brilliant blush spreading across his cheeks. “I-I didn’t mean to make it awkward. I’ll just shut up and ring you up. Forget I said anything.” He went to start ringing up the books, eyes now purposely looking anywhere but Nico.

Nico snapped out of his confusion after Will rang up the third book. “I...” He licked lips nervously, already feeling his own blush creeping to his cheeks, eyes looking down at the ground. Hazel was telling him he should put himself out there more. That more people were interesting in dating him that he thought. Maybe, just maybe Will was one of those people. He spared a glance at Will who was looking at him with a curious and maybe hopeful expression. He looked away quickly so he wouldn’t lose his nerve. 

“I wouldn’t mind that...” he whispered, his face burning. A small part of him wanted Will not to hear him, but the other part wanted Will to hear then maybe ask him out on a date. He had never been on one and Will was kind of charming and easy on the eyes. 

“Well then, we have a date.” Will said cheerily. “And maybe afterwards we can go catch a movie?”

“I would like that,” Nico answered quietly. 

"So what do I call you, Sunshine?" Will asked as he continued to ring up the books cheerfully.

"Sunshine?" Nico asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Will laughed, "That is what I have been calling you in my head since you walked in."

"I'm as far as you get from sunshine." Nico frowned. "You on the other hand are the literal embodiment of sunshine, Sunshine."

“But you were my ray of sunshine when you walked it.” Will said innocently. “You gave me hope that maybe a cute guy would go out with me today.”

Nico rolled his eyes, “Seriously?”

Will grinned, “Well it worked didn’t it, Sunshine?”

“My name is Nico,” Nico sighed. “So please stop calling me Sunshine.”

“Okay Nico,” Will beamed then read him his total. Once Nico paid he pulled Nico around the counter so they could sit down while Will worked on gift wrapping the books. They talked and talked and talked while Will expertly wrapped all the books. Every so often Will would have to stop to help another customer, but would instantly pick up the conversation once the person left. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about which was amazing since Nico was normally very quiet. There was just something about Will that made him feel so relaxed that he felt like he didn’t have to be so shy. They got some dinner after Will closed up and helped Nico load his car with the books then saw a movie like promised. What Nico wasn’t expecting was for Will to give him a quick peck on the lips after they exchanged numbers.

“S-sorry...” Will apologized immediately. “I shouldn’t have....” He buried his face into his hands.

“It’s okay,” Nico said surprising even himself as he pulled Will into an actual kiss. He never thought he was going to end this day going on a date and kissing a hot guy that actually seemed to like him back. Guess his sister didn’t need to get him a birthday present. If things worked out with Will, this was the best one she could have given him without even knowing it. Thank the gods for hot guys in antique bookstores.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! All feedback is appreciated~


End file.
